Forever And A Day
by Bottle Glass
Summary: Because anything can happen in forever. Prompt collection, multiple pairings. 2: When ice warms her to sleep. SasuSaku.
1. SasuSaku, Of Aspirin And Hangovers

**For: anonymous (BTW, I totally had fun with this prompt)**

**Prompt: "I was _going_ to buy you more."/"Thank God the idiot heals fast."**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

****a/n: This is going to be a prompt-fic series of oneshots, twoshots, drabble, crackfics, etc. I'm accepting prompts (one-word prompts, quotes that you'd like to see used in the story or just favorite quotes, random pairings, random nouns, etc.), and I'll PM you if I'm going to use them. Enjoy! ****

**(AND btw, all of you awesome review peeps who have been on a daily correspondence with me and have given me prompts, I'M WORKING ON 'EM. I'm almost done with Prompt 2, which is for _another_ anonymous FF writer who PMed me her prompt!—and I know who you are).**

* * *

><p><strong>OF ASPIRIN AND HANGOVERS<strong>

The bed was warm.

That was Sakura's first thought as she slowly woke up, lazily stretching under the warmth of the covers and shrinking back from the chill of the room when she tried to slip out of bed. She gave up trying to get up, and instead pressed her face even deeper into the dark blue pillow, breathing in the light, clean smell of mint and dark evergreen.

Wait.

Blue pillow? Mint?

EVERGREEN?

…Well…

Damn.

Sakura huffed out a long sigh. "…Again?" she asked resignedly, raising her head off the pillow and speaking to the only other person in the bedroom. She groaned, rolling onto her stomach, making sure that none of her was exposed to the cold air outside the blankets. "I can't believe it…"

She was answered by the sound of typing on a laptop and the familiar scritch-scratching of a pen from a few feet away. Then a few seconds later the person sighed, and even though she couldn't see him, she could _imagine_ him rolling his eyes. "Yes, _again,_ Sakura."

She buried her face in the pillow again. "How many times does this make?" she asked, her voice muffled.

She heard him set down his pen, push his chair back, and walk over until he was standing by the side of the bed to study her. She could _feel_ him radiating disapproval. "Guess." He sounded annoyed.

She lifted her head from the pillow, her arms wrapped around it comfortably, squishing it out of shape. "Fifth time this week…?" she answered dubiously, looking at him. "At least, that's if you count the party I was actually _still awake _at when you got there—"

He cut her off. "How's the headache?"

Sakura dropped her head back down, closing her eyes. "Not too bad. Not yet."

"You going to overdose on aspirin again?"

"I wasn't… planning to," she muttered darkly. "And shut up. I don't overdose on aspirin."

"Hypocrite."

She leveled herself up on her elbows and sat up, glaring at him. He glared right back. "Come on, Sasuke! I'm a doctor! What kind of doctor overdoses on their own medicine?"

"You do, apparently." He gestured toward the bathroom across the room. "You've used up all my aspirin." Then he smirked at her. "Not even Naruto eats… _everything._"

She scowled. "I was _going _to buy you more."

He crossed his arms silently.

"…What time is it?" she asked, tentatively swinging her legs out from the covers and grimacing as the icy air attacked her bare legs. She glanced out the window and frowned; it was dark outside. The darkness plus the chill meant… "Sasuke, why in the world are you up so early?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his desk, waking up his laptop as he sat down. "It's not early, Sakura."

She froze, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. "It's not?"

He picked up his pen and fingered it for a moment before shooting her a glance. "Hardly. Check the clock."

She did, and instantly groaned.

It was six o'clock.

PM.

…So she'd missed school, then. Again.

"SASUKE, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Her fury failed to elicit any emotion from him. "I know better than to wake you up from a hangover, Sakura."

She stormed out of bed and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. The shorts and blouse she'd worn to the party last night (AND to sleep, since she was still in them and could only suppose that Sasuke had dumped her on his bed and simply left her there—as was his norm for dealing with a passed-out, drunken Sakura) were wrinkled, and that pissed her off.

The way Sasuke was looking at her like he didn't even care was pissing her off.

The cold was pissing her off.

Her building headache was pissing her off.

The fact that she'd have to call in sick for work at the hospital and explain her absence to Konoha University for the day was pissing her off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped at him, losing it. "'I know better than to wake you up from a hangover?'"

Sasuke looked irritated that he couldn't get any work done with a seriously-pissed Sakura raring for a fight. "I have a paper due tomorrow, Sakura," he said. "Can we talk about this later?" His eyes flashed. "Or do you have another dorm party that you need to go to, where you're going to get drunk—again—and get so plastered that one of your friends has to call me to come get you, in words so slurred by alcohol that I can barely understand what they're saying?"

Sakura wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. But everything he'd said was true, so she said nothing and fumed in silence.

Sasuke was emanating cold fury now. "And you ask why I didn't wake you up? I didn't because I know what happens when someone _does._"

She screamed inwardly. "What?"

He stood suddenly, towering head and shoulders over her. She almost took a step back. "The first time you got drunk at a party, Naruto was with you." His eyes darkened furiously. "I'd told him specifically to keep an eye on you, and he watched you get tipsy and crash and burn on the couch, and then you know what that idiot did? He encouraged it. He even drank _with_ you."

"It wasn't Naruto's fault!"

His eyes burned red. "No, it wasn't, for once. It was _yours."_

Sakura stiffened indignantly. "Sasuke!"

"Let me _finish._ You have to stop drinking, Sakura!" He looked like he was trying to keep from getting too angry, his teeth gritted as he forced out the words and forced down his Sharingan. "Are you listening to me? I can't always come get you." His jaw was tense.

"Then just ask Naruto to come and drop me off at my dorm. It's not like I've asked you to come pick me up when I'm plastered and take me to your place overnight because it's closer than mine!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open angrily. "You think I haven't tried that? I have. You know I have. And do you know what happened the first and last time I made Naruto take you home?"

She didn't answer.

"Miraculously, the moron somehow managed to get you in his car and into your own bed, but then he tried to wake you up to ask if you had any ramen—and then you unconsciously reacted and hit him halfway across the room!"

Sakura scowled at that and remarked sarcastically, "I'd like to remind the court that I wasn't awake at the time."

"I had to take him to the hospital, Sakura," growled Sasuke. "...Thank God the idiot heals fast."

* * *

><p><strong>an: ...I'm sorry if that ended weird. I couldn't think of anything else...**

**PredictingReality is looking for a beta! PM me, and I'll get back to you.**

**Review and gummy bears will dance for you!**


	2. SasuSaku, Soaked

**For: sundance1989 (my super-nin of run-on sentences)**

**Prompt: anger/waterfall/pranks**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**a/n: Can't believe it took this long. Sorry, sundance1989! And I know I said in the first chapter that the second prompt would be from someone anonymous. But then, that particular prompt was taking me so long that I just thought I'd put up this one to appease you all... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SOAKED<strong>

"I can't believe she pranked you, man," said Kiba to an icily irate Sasuke, who was in the process of tugging off his dripping shirt and exchanging it for a dry one from his bag. Kiba was perched on top of his own duffel, lazily resting his chin on one hand. "Sakura never struck me as the type."

"I heard it was a dare," input Suigetsu, yawning. He crawled out of his sleeping bag, simultaneously straightening his crumpled t-shirt that was messy from his nap during free time. "Karin came over and told me that Ino made Pinky go for it."

Sasuke straightened and shot Suigetsu a dangerous look as he pulled his new shirt over his head. Suigetsu _knew_ better than to call Sakura 'Pinky' in front of him.

Kiba leaned back, his eyes glittering wickedly. It was almost nighttime outside, their cabin steadily becoming chilly and dark without the lights on. "I bet that wasn't all Karin _came over_ to tell you."

Suigetsu shrugged. "It's none of your business what me and Karin do, Inuzuka."

Kiba snorted. "I could hear you from across the camp, moron."

"No, duh. You have the hearing of a freak. Of course you could hear us."

"Would you both shut up?" growled Sasuke, running a hand through his spiky dark hair. It was starting to dry, even though it was cold in the room. He decided to leave his wet jeans on; they were drying fairly quickly, although not nearly as quickly as he would have liked. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Good evening," said Shino as he walked into the room, startling all of them except Sasuke, whose expression didn't change. Shino tossed his jacket onto his bunk before turning to Sasuke slowly. "...Why are your pants wet, Uchiha?"

Sasuke scowled darkly and promptly left without answering Shino.

Shino turned to Kiba and Suigetsu curiously, one eyebrow raised. "Is something the matter with him? He seems angry."

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly. "You know that waterfall near camp? Sakura shoved him in it with his pants off."

Shino almost, almost smiled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you pranked him, girl!" squealed Ino to a sleepy Sakura, who was in the process of sliding out of her sleeping bag after her nap during free time. Ino was sitting at the edge of her bed, grinning at her wickedly as she tied her hair up. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."<p>

"Why'd you dare her to do it last night?" yawned Tenten, sitting up on her bunk. She had been sleeping the whole time, whereas Sakura had only come into their cabin to nap a half hour after free time had started. Tenten could guess where Sakura had been, judging by the look of impending doom that the girl had worn on her face when she'd entered the cabin and slid onto her bunk. "You gave her the hardest dare out of all of us, Ino."

Ino rounded on her with a glare, compounded by Sakura shivering violently in her thin sweater as she leaned on Ino's shoulder. Ino froze at the jostling and turned to Sakura, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"I think I have a cold," whispered Sakura, rubbing at one eye and coughing. "Falling into the waterfall only made it worse."

Karin sat up, her red hair glinting in the dim light of their room. She had been reading a book on her bunk, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Underneath the blanket, she was wearing close to nothing. She blinked at Sakura, open-mouthed. "You—You fell in the river? I thought the dare was for you to push Sasuke in!"

Sakura sneezed again, her eyes red from the cold and her face pale. "I was going to, but then I slipped and he heard me." She rubbed at her temples, making it obvious to her friends that she had a pounding headache. "He helped me up, even though it got him wet instead—" She broke off into a coughing fit.

Ino rubbed her best friend's back comfortingly, concerned. "You should stay here during dinner. I'll bring food and medicine back for you, okay?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed off the railing of the girls' cabin porch in time to see Ino come out the door, flanked by a very worried-looking Tenten and a surprisingly-quiet Karin (who was dressed now). He lifted his chin, catching the blonde girl's eyes. "Ino."<p>

Ino studied him for a moment before whispering to Tenten and Karin to go ahead to dinner, she'd follow them soon. Then she turned to Sasuke, looking expectant. "Well?"

Sasuke wasn't going to let that slide. The girl had no right to be speaking to him like it was HIS fault. "'Well' what, Yamanaka?"

Ino crossed her arms. "_'Well,'_ aren't you going to ask me how she's doing?"

Okay, so Sasuke hadn't been expecting that. Although he supposed that it was a valid question, given the circumstances. He slid his hands into his pockets. "Fine. How is Sakura?"

"She might be running a slight fever," Ino told him. "She's coughing, sneezing, shivering, all that good stuff. I was just about to get her some medicine and food. I'm surprised she caught a cold on our first Konoha University camping trip." She tilted her head at him. "Well, you knew she was sick all along, didn't you?"

Sasuke met her eyes, his own dark ones unreadable. "Irrelevant." He smirked. "It _is_ actually your fault that she's sick, though. That dare was . . . quite interesting."

Ino shrugged. "Whatever." She walked past him, waving goodbye over her shoulder. "Go check on her yourself. See ya!"

* * *

><p>"You're not angry, are you?" asked Sakura, her eyes closing even though she was trying hard to focus on Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed across the room, just looking at her.<p>

"...No," said Sasuke eventually. "I'm not."

Sakura folded her arms around her pillow. "Why not?"

He leaned back, resting his head against the wall. "Because you're sick."

She laughed, almost ruefully. "So if I wasn't sick, you'd yell at me?"

His obsidian eyes glinted. "You know the answer to that."

She frowned at his reply and rubbed her arms as she changed the topic. "I'm cold."

Sasuke sighed, but nevertheless reached out for her as she climbed off her bunk, crossed the room, and sat on the bed next to him. He pulled her onto his lap, more than a little amused that she scowled at the feel of his soaked jeans getting her pajama pants wet. She shifted in his arms, leaning against his chest as he slid his hands up her own to get her warm. That's what boyfriends did, after all.

"I'm about to fall asleep," she said a few minutes later, her body warm against his. "If you'd rather I knock out on my own bunk, then I'm going to get off—"

He rolled his eyes, but tipped her chin up with one hand and pressed his lips against hers resignedly, murmuring against her mouth, "Stay."

She poked him in the chest and broke off the kiss, fighting off a yawn. "Your legs are going to fall asleep. And I'm probably contagious."

He kissed her again. "I told you I wasn't angry. Stop pretending you're sick."

Sakura laughed sleepily. "I knew I couldn't fool you."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you pretending you have a cold to get back at Yamanaka for daring you?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're right, as always," she said. "I'm pranking Ino to have my revenge. A lost cause, and she should've known better…" She yawned again.

Sasuke suddenly realized something. "…Sakura, get off me for a second—I can't feel my legs—dammit, don't fall asleep on me—!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: Review? :)**


End file.
